1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical wiring harness and, more particularly, to an electrical wiring harness with a flex cable and insulation displacement connection (IDC) terminals.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Flex cables, such as flexible flat conductor cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit cable (FPC) are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,368 discloses a contact strip terminal which can be attached to a flex cable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,499 discloses a vehicle headliner with a flexible printed circuit.
The overhead center console of an automobile is experiencing increased electronic content. As the electronic content increases, the number of electrical circuits increases. There is a desire to provide circuits in an automobile overhead console which save space while maintaining the ability to use more economical discrete wires for longer circuits, such as courtesy lamp circuits.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electrical wiring harness assembly is provided including a flex cable comprising electrical conductors; and a plurality of insulation displacement connection (IDC) terminals connected to the conductors of the flex cable. The IDC terminals each include a base section, wire insulation displacement sections connected to the base section and having insulation displacement slots, and sets of teeth extending from the base section which extend through the conductors and are outwardly deformed on an opposite side of the flex cable from the base section. The IDC terminals are adapted to connect electrical wires directly to the conductors of the flex cable.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical wiring harness assembly is provided comprising a flex cable comprising electrical conductors; and a plurality of insulation displacement connection (IDC) terminals directly attached to the flex cable. The IDC terminals are adapted to have electrical wires connected thereto in insulation displacement slots. The assembly also includes an overmolded housing which has been overmolded onto portions of the flex cable and the IDC terminals; and power contacts directly connected to the flex cable at an end of the cable. The power contacts are electrically connected to the conductors of the flex cable. The housing forms a receiving area around the power contacts to receive an electrical connector for mating with the power contacts.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an electrical wiring harness assembly is provided comprising steps of connecting insulation displacement connection (IDC) terminals directly to a flex cable; and connecting power contacts directly to the flex cable. The IDC terminals and the power contacts are connected by conductors of the flex cable. The IDC terminals and the power contacts each comprise sets of teeth which extend through the flex cable and are outwardly deformed to attach the IDC terminals and the power contacts to the flex cable.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an insulation displacement connection (IDC) terminal is provided comprising a base section; wire connection sections extending from the base section; and flex cable connection sections extending from the base section. The wire connection sections have insulation displacement slots. The flex cable connection sections each comprise a set of conductor piercing teeth which are adapted to pierce through electrical conductors of a flex cable and make electrical connection with the electrical conductors and be outwardly deformed to capture portions of the flex cable between the teeth and the base section for physically mounting the IDC terminal to the flex cable.